ppgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Powerpuff girls Vs Elemental legion
One day, Bubbles was flying down the street when she heard a loud crash. She went to see what happened. She noticed a huge, dark, shadowy monster. But before she could attack it, five kids came in and destroyed it! In only three seconds! She flew back home and went to bed. The next day, proffesor utonium was reading the news when he saw an article about those same kids. Professor: It looks like there's a new hero team in townsville. Blossom: What do you mean professor? He shows them the article. Professor: They're on every page! Some sort of Elemental league. Buttercup: wow! That's Blaze! Blossom: And Vine! Bubbles: And Bolt! Buttercup: And that's Stone and Freeze Ray! I've read all their comics! Blossom: Huh? Buttercup: um... I like the action. Blossom: But we can't have them saving townsville. That's our job! Buttercup: Why not? They're clearly too awesome too... Um... I mean. Bubbles: Someone has a crush! Buttercup: I do not!!! (slugs her) Bubbles: Ow!!! Hey! Blossom: Quit it you two! We'll have to challenge them. Buttercup: And wreck Blaze's totally awesome hair!? I mean... Later Bolt: Hey look! Blaze! Guys! It's the signal! Stone: Let's get to... Oof! Vine: Was that a rat? Blaze: There's no rats here. Freeze ray: You guys got the popco-Ow!!! Bubbles: Where's Buttercup? Buttercup: I don't want to! Freeze ray: It's some kids! Blossom: We want you to leave! Bubbles: Yeah! This is our town! Freeze ray: Let's kick some powerpuff butt! Blaze shoots blossom. She gets thrown into a cage. Bolt zaps bubbles and misses. He runs around her so fast that she gets stuck in a vortex. Bubbles and bubbles: Buttercup! Freeze ray freezes buttercup but blossom user her heat vision to melt the bars. She gets captured by stone who immediately smashes her. Blossom: Can't breathe... Vine: looks like we win. They leave. Keeping all of the girls trapped. Blossom: I have a plan. Blossom regains her strength and crashes them out. They hear noises and fly to the rescue. An alien ship is attacking. Blossom: We can get townsville to choose! They'll obviously choose us! Freeze ray destroys the ship. But blossom bumps past him. Blossom: Attention Townsville! I am aware that these fatheads-ow!- have come to townsville. Bubbles: We want to know who you would choose. Townsville: Elemental legion!!! Blossom: What!!! Later Blossom: professor! Do you know why Townsville would choose them over us? Professor: (strangely) because they're better in every way! Buttercup: gasp ???: it's true. Blossom: who are you? Nightmare: I'm Nightmare. The legion's sworn enemy. I am here to tell you everything. Buttercup: so tell us! Nightmare: chapter 56. Bubbles: huh? Nightmare: see you later Blossom: wait! Nightmare flies out the window. Buttercup: I've got it!! Bubbles: what? Buttercup: (opens comic) Elemental legion comics chapter 56! Blossom: what about it? Buttercup: that's where they meat Hypnos! The hero that can control minds! Bubbles: we can go back and get him. Blossom: good idea They arrive at the house. Bubbles: we'll have to sneak in. They sneak in right behind Hypnos' lab. Blossom: there it is. The main control. Buttercup: just like in the comics. Freeze ray: nice job powerpinheads. You got yourselves caught. Nightmare: stop! Even I wouldn't destroy the world! Blossom: huh? Freeze ray: until you flip the switch, the world will slowly melt. Nightmare: it's melting riiiiiggghhhhttttt nnnnnooooooowwwww. Blossom: he's melting! Freeze ray: hehe Buttercup: wait! If you flip the switch, all three of us will die. Blossom: it's a chance we have to take! Freeze ray: at least I'll have killed someone.any last requests. Buttercup: can I kiss bla- Blaze: (walking in) huh? Buttercup: nothing. Stone: what the heck is... Oh no! They flip the switch. BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!! Later Professor: there should at least be body parts. HELP!! Professor: huh? Professor digs into the ruins and finds three scarred powerpuffs. Professor: this is all their fault. Dumb elementals. Blossom: (weak) bye.